Aftermath
by LivingInADream95
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Foosball fun'. What happens after Joey and Rachel spend the night together? How will their friendship change and what will happen if word gets out to the rest of their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know it has been a while since I posted the original oneshot for this story, but I found myself wanting to explore this story further. This sequel isn't going to be another oneshot. There will be more to this story. There may be smutty chapters later on, but that's not the main point of the sequel. I want to explore what their lives would be like after their first night together. I don't have any definite plans for this story yet, so I'm just seeing where my thoughts take me. I apologize if this chapter is a little rough; it's been quite a while since I have written for this fandom. I promise it will get better. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions for future chapters are welcome.**

Chapter 1

Everyone was gathered around Joey and Chandler's apartment to celebrate the success of Joey's performance that night. Everyone agreed that this was his best performance yet and there were already reviews pouring in, all of which were positive for a change. Joey was ecstatic. He was honestly happier for his friends than he was for himself. It was so rare that they were able to come to one of his performances that he was actually proud of, one where they didn't have to pretend to enjoy it. He was hopeful that this would be the start to a new path in his career. He hoped there would be many more nights like this in the future.

The rest of the cast had decided to go out to celebrate, but he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night surrounded by his closest friends. Most importantly, he wanted the opportunity to spend more time with Rachel. They hadn't really talked much since the night they slept together and he was going insane. He needed to know how she felt. They both said "I love you" to each other that night, but they hadn't mentioned it since, so he found himself unsure of where they stood and whether or not she felt the same way. He wanted to be with her. He didn't want to be just friends, not when there was the chance that they could be so much more. He couldn't go back to just being her friend. He'd never felt this way about anyone and he found it rather unnerving. He felt vulnerable. He wasn't used to wanting a future with someone and the anxiety that came with putting oneself out there. He didn't want to think about that right now. He just wanted to drink some celebratory champagne with his friends and unwind from the performance of a lifetime.

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about her night with Joey. The show had been phenomenal and she knew the future held great things for her best friend, but she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in her gut after watching him with his co-star. Seeing him on stage tonight with another girl had sent a vicious stab of jealousy through her. She knew it was only a performance and they were both playing a part. She knew it wasn't real, but that didn't stop her from wishing it had been her up there with him. She didn't like the thought of Joey with someone else. She knew they weren't together, so she really had no right to be jealous, but after that night, she couldn't get Joey off of her mind. She wanted to be with him, but she knew he wasn't typically the relationship type. She wondered if this time was different. He had told her he loved her. That had to mean something, right?

Rachel was a bundle of nerves. She felt like a teenager again and because of this she found herself drinking her champagne a little more quickly than everyone else. She had a plan and she figured a little extra liquid courage couldn't hurt. She knew she might make a fool of herself tonight, but she had to try, at least she wouldn't be sporting her cheerleading outfit to impress a guy this time. She had to find out if there was any chance she and Joey could be something more. She needed to know if there was any hope of them being together.

Joey had noticed that Rachel always seemed to be a glass ahead of everyone else. He could see that she was starting to get tipsy. He knew he should call it a night soon before things got out of hand. He had planned to talk to Rachel tonight about how he felt, but now he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He didn't want to do this when her judgment may be impaired and he definitely didn't want her to forget or change her mind come morning. This was a serious conversation and he would wait until the time was right.

Slowly, the friends started heading home. Phoebe was the first to leave, followed shortly by Ross. Chandler and Monica left a little while later. Since they had started dating, Chandler spent most nights at Monica and Rachel's apartment. Now it was only Rachel and Joey left in the apartment.

Joey was sitting in his recliner, nursing the last of his alcohol. He was feeling a little bit of a buzz. He was in no rush to go to sleep, but he also knew that if he spent much more time with Rachel, he might lose his willpower to keep his hands to himself. He might end up doing something he would later regret. He told himself he was just going to finish his drink then he would help Rachel back to her apartment before heading to his own bed to finally silence his mind and get some sleep. He wasn't convinced he'd actually be able to do the last part, but he was damn sure going to try.

Rachel watched Joey as he leaned further and further back in his recliner. Memories of their night together came flooding back to her. She felt herself getting turned on just looking at him sitting in the spot where they had made love. She slowly made her way over to him, being careful not to lose her balance. She took his drink from his hand and set it on the coffee table. She met his eyes and smiled shyly. She wasn't feeling quite so courageous now that she was actually standing in front of him. She didn't let her nerves stop her. She carefully lowered herself onto his lap and nuzzled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

After a few moments of them sitting together in silence, Rachel pulled back a little so she could look at him. As Joey ran his fingers gently through her hair and returned her gaze, she felt as though he was looking deep into her soul. She knew she was being cheesy for thinking this, but it was true. There was something about the way he looked at her, as though he was seeing more than just her face. She felt he was the first person to really see her for who she was. Most people just saw her as a pretty face. The outgoing woman who loved fashion and shopping. The former rich girl. People were always quick to judge her, but not Joey. He never made assumptions about her. That was one of the things she loved most about him. She loved that she could just be herself and he would accept her for who she was.

She slowly leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. Their kisses were soft and sweet at first, but they quickly became more heated. Joey had his hands tangled in her hair and she had readjusted herself so that she was now straddling him on the chair.

Joey moved his hands to her shoulders and slowly pulled himself away. As much as he didn't want this moment to end, he knew that if he didn't stop it now, he wouldn't have the willpower to do it later. He saw hurt flash quickly in her eyes and it broke his heart. He never wanted to hurt her. He didn't know how to explain himself to her without going into the details that he wasn't yet ready to delve into. He pulled her in close.

"Rach, it's not that I don't want to," he said quietly. "Believe me, there's nothing I want more than to be kissing you right now, but I can't. Not tonight. There are things I need to tell you first and I can't do it tonight."

She looked up at him. She was still surprised that he had pulled away, but she knew it wasn't because he wanted to hurt her. She wasn't sure exactly why he had ended their kiss, but she had to believe that he had a good reason for it. She decided not to push things tonight. She was feeling tired from the late hour and the alcohol. She decided she would ask him about it tomorrow. For now, she wanted to sleep.

Rachel had fallen asleep on his lap and Joey couldn't bring himself to move her, let alone carry her to her apartment. He wanted to be near her, so he let himself doze on the recliner with Rachel snuggled against him. He fell asleep feeling more content than he had felt in years. He could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has put this story on their alerts and reviewed the first chapter. It's always appreciated.**

Chapter 2

Rachel awoke with a mild headache and a crick in her neck. She slowly opened her eyes, unsure of where she was, but knowing it was not a bed. She could feel someone beneath her and she was nervous to find out who it might be, as her memory of last night had grown foggy. She didn't think she had had that much to drink, but she was realizing that she definitely had more than she should have. She was just grateful that she had the week off from work, so it didn't matter if she felt awful today.

She knew she couldn't put this off any longer. It was time to find out whom she had spent the night curled up against. Rachel took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She recognized the apartment instantly, which meant she had a pretty good idea who it was she was laying on. She turned her head to find out if she was right and was greeted by Joey's sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and she hated the thought of accidentally waking him, but she really needed to stretch and use the bathroom. Rachel slowly slid herself off of the recliner and crept her way over to the bathroom, trying to be as silent as possible. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to have fallen asleep on him; she just didn't want to wake him when he looked so content.

Looking into the mirror, Rachel got the first real glimpse at the effects of last night's drinking. She had bags under her eyes and her face was pale, her hair sticking up in places, but all things considered, she didn't look too bad for someone who had slept on a recliner. She smiled at the thought of having actually slept with Joey in the most innocent sense of the term. She had read somewhere that sleeping beside someone enhanced intimacy and brought the two people closer together. With any luck, that statement would be true and this would be a good sign for things to come.

Joey woke up and looked around, confusion setting in when he saw that he was alone in the living room. Had Rachel went back to her apartment? Did she regret last night? Joey knew they hadn't done anything other than sleep, but he still felt anxious about the possibility of having done something wrong. This was all new territory for him and he found himself constantly second-guessing his decisions. He wondered if Rachel had left thinking the two of them had done more than sleep. He hoped that wasn't what she thought. Joey wasn't the type of guy who took advantage of women when they were drunk and he hoped that his best friend knew that.

The sound of the bathroom sink running pulled him out of his reverie. He felt himself growing hopeful that it was Rachel in there and not Chandler. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 8:15, meaning it was highly unlikely that it was Chandler. Today was Saturday and he usually didn't come back to the apartment until noon or later on weekends.

Suddenly Joey found himself overcome with a great idea to surprise Rachel with, knowing she probably wasn't feeling the best this morning. He stood up and made his way over to the kitchen, gathering what little supplies he could find to make them both breakfast. He and Chandler didn't cook much; they typically spent meals at Monica and Rachel's or eating takeout on the barcaloungers. It felt unusual being in the kitchen and actually preparing a meal like a fully functioning adult. He was suddenly grateful to his mother for having insisted he learn how to cook. Being Italian definitely had its perks.

Rachel finished running her fingers through her hair and drinking some much needed water before heading back out to the main room. She couldn't believe her eyes. Joey was making them breakfast. In all the years she has known him, she couldn't recall ever having seen him cook. She couldn't say she faulted him for that though because he did live across the hall from a chef. Rachel herself was a hazard in the kitchen, so she had always been thankful for Monica's love of cooking and pleasing others. She could live without the obsessive need for cleanliness and order, but that was a fight she had long since given up on.

"Good morning," Joey said with a smile, spatula in hand and food sizzling in a pan.

"Morning. Whatever you're making smells amazing," she said as she made her way over to one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"I hope you brought your appetite," he chuckled, glancing down at the frying pan full of scrambled eggs. There was also a pan lined with bacon.

"I know better than to turn down food offered by Joey Tribbiani."

Joey laughed. "Good answer. How are you feeling?"

"Headache aside, today seems like it's going to be a good day. I'd say it's not everyday someone makes you breakfast, but I do live with Monica, so we both know I'd be lying."

"No pressure," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure your cooking is great," she said reassuringly. She knew how much Joey loved food, so she felt confident that he wouldn't serve anything inedible. "If I recall correctly, Joey doesn't waste food," she said imitating his passion for food.

"Joey doesn't share food," he corrected. "But Joey also doesn't waste food, so you're right either way."

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't know why she was embarrassed about having said the wrong quote, but the evidence was written all over her face. She saw a small smile quickly cross Joey's lips before he caught himself and returned to a more neutral expression. She knew then that he must have seen the blush, which renewed her embarrassment. Rachel was feeling frazzled, which was ridiculous because this was Joey. She was just sitting here talking to her best friend, except now he was more than just a friend to her. He was someone she wanted to be with. She wanted to impress him and charm him, not misquote him and make a fool of herself. It was like high school all over again.

 **AN 2: I don't know if I mentioned this on this story or not, but I have been having trouble uploading since late last year, so if the story goes without an update for a while, that is likely the reason. I just wanted to let people know while I could, in case it does end up happening.**


End file.
